kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-52
Summary Maruna, still waiting outside Kalibloom, notes that the Chaos barrier is down. He wonders if the Taraka clan is responsible and considers leaving, but he is also concerned that Shess, his only link to the gods, may need his help. Sagara appears behind him, telling him not to go to the city. Sagara learns that she was gone for seven years, and ask if he ever thought about her even once during that time. Maruna realizes that he had not, and asks her if she ever gave any thought to the Garuda clan as she was about to reach her goal seven years ago. He recounts that as Samphati was attacked by the gods she was distracting, no one from the Ananta clan offered any aid. He alone tried to protect her and she was never seen again since. He tells Sagara that he recently went to the sura realm and she was not there, either. As he is about to tell her off, he notices some activity going on in the upper level of the city. Maruna becomes worried that the gods will see him with Sagara and he will lose his opportunity to use the Eye of Perishment, and considers attacking her. However, Sagara shocks Maruna with the revelation that she often saw Samphati during the past seven years. Meanwhile, back in the city, the results of an experiment went wrong wrecks havoc. While leaping to safety with Laila Hemawati in his arms, the baffled Chandra remarks on the unexpected turn of events. On the ground reveals the results of the experimental subject, a pureblood human who has taken a sura form. And of all the sura clans, it is a sura from the Taraka clan with its eyes open. Agni says they are unlucky, and theorizes there may be an unusually strong Taraka clan closest to the major node. Agni explains the strength of a Taraka's eyes is normally as strong as the Taraka itself and reports most of his transcendentals are nullified. The god of darkness complains about Agni's fortune, but Agni reminds him not to waste precious time fuming and orders him to deactivate the turrets located in the Earth temple. The god of fire then orders Shess who was on standby, to transform into his sura form as soon as the turrets deactivate. The god reasons the Taraka sura may have its close combat skill comparable to a fourth or fifth stage rakshasa and Shess's sura form will even the fighting field. The Kinnara sura questions Agni on his next action, and Agni replies he will attack it and will try not to injure the Earth priest if possible. Agni activated his Paradisial Flare transcendental, but the target remains unhurt much to his surprise. Shess questions if the transcendental skill used is Paradisial Fire and says it will not be effective. He reveals his knowledge about the transcendental skill— it multiplies its damage(s) depending on the number of murders committed by the attacked. On the same note, he states Siera Sies could not use silent magic at all. However, Agni further elaborates his transcendental skill should work if the sura has killed humans in the past. The god and the Kinnara sura correctly judge the sura has not killed any humans before based on its uninjured state after the attack. Shess theorizes Agni's attack may not be effective since Sierra is acting as a conduit for the Taraka sura, but states that a sura who is third stage or above should have killed humans if they were obeying orders. Agni then contemplates what if the sura's situation was not in a position to receive such orders or have overprotective guardians. But, the Kinnara sura argues there should be no rakshasa under these positions unless it was Shakuntala. When Shess suddenly gain an epiphany about their possible sura, he voices his disbelief as they look at the sura closely, and quickly notice Shakuntala's signature appendages with her colors on the sura's tail. Agni agrees with Shess's epiphany and decides to show Gandharva about their current enemy sura. In addition, he asks Shess to fight the Taraka sura while he retrieves Gandharva. The Kinnara sura grudgingly accepts his new task and muses on the small favor he had readily agreed for the god of fire. Agni nonchalantly tells Shess to state his request, which will be done first as he feels guilty about the agreement. Shess looks stupefy at the god's casual admission of guilt. Regaining his composure, he asks the god if he knows about the Garuda clan's trouble, which the god reveals he had known it from Leez. Shess further explains the Garuda clan's hope of survival was reliant on a the god-level item. Agni asks if the item was for the Kinnara sura's use, and Shess instead clarifies the son of Garuda is the one who requires it. Meanwhile, outside of Kalibloom, Sagara tells Maruna about her preparations in a certain location. She says she is lucky to come back first and there is still time. She advises Maruna to not throw away his pride just to rely on the gods or humans to survive and mocks his current situation when he looks similar to his father. She ponders about Samphati's reaction if she sees him now. The Garuda sura states it was Akasha's order to use the Eye of Perishment for himself, and her will is also obeyed by Samphati. Sagara declares Akasha's judgement was misplaced. Under Maruna's questioning gaze, she asks Maruna to think about the circumstances surrounding Akasha's 'misjudged' order. She states the cooperation of Maruna and Samphati was at Akasha's behest and divulges the true reasons behind their cooperation outside of Akasha's instruction— Maruna wished to find the whereabouts of Kalavinka through him ''— and Samphati wanted to know her 'secret trick' for succeeding the throne. Maruna looks surprised to receive the knowledge of Samphati having her own reason for helping seven years ago. Sagara continues, concluding neither of the Garuda suras had achieved their goals which leads to the Garuda clan earning nothing from cooperating with the Ananta clan. However, the current situation forces Akasha to have those two goals to be achieved more than before. Sagara then muses about the strange circumstances of Akasha's order and tells Maruna that Akasha ''had forgotten about her existence, just as he had earlier. Due to this reason, Sagara confidently says Akasha had lost sight of her previous goals, thus, giving Maruna the wrong orders. In the end of her speech, she asks Maruna if he was still desperate to use the god-level item. Although she did not receive an answer from Maruna, she tells him she would not force his hand, and offers Maruna to come to the designated location if he was interested. She states she intends to gather her scattered forces. Before she leaves, she gives Maruna a warning to not go to Kalibloom because a certain pink flame will kill him as soon as he touch it. Currygom's comment What will Maruna choose to do? Afterword You can tell that she looks older than she did in Season 2. She has half as much hair as before, but it's not because of hair loss due to stress... It's simply Sagara doing what she wants with her hair. Let's just say that she cut it shorter! Her current hair is pretty much a normal amount of hair. If that had been fired in my direction If you were Maruna, what choice would you make? Follow Akasha's orders and get the Eye of Perishment vs. Akasha is wrong, so do as Sagara says! I didn't want to look like this You could finish it off by killing it, but it looks like it won't be easy to kill. T_T Laila: not thinking about anything Chandra is weak without his transcendentals, but in spite of that, he's still stronger than Laila. He's a god. Notes * Agni uses his Paradisial Flare transcendental in spite of the fact that the Taraka eyes are open. This could explain why Yuta feared Agni for unknown reasons, and guessed that the god has an unblockable transcendental. * Questions raised in this episode: ** What did Sagara mean when she said she saw a lot of Samphati the past seven years? ** Where is she going in order to make preparations? ** What secret trick did she use to take the throne? * This is the last episode of Chapter 41: Your Seven Years. The title could refer to the following: ** Leez's seven years in the sura realm ** Gandharva's involvement in the red sky incidents and the attack on Kalibloom seven years ago ** Sagara seeing Samphati often during the past seven years, and finally returning. ** Teo, spending seven years with another soul after being brought back from the dead (in comparison to Airi who said to have lived dozens of years in such state). References